


溫水

by Mcdull



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdull/pseuds/Mcdull
Relationships: Anybody/Mark van Bommel
Kudos: 3





	溫水

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chuxiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuxiu/gifts).



是彼此之間的第一次接吻。

捲髮的年長者眼神躲藏，是在為突然冒出的輕浮念頭不知所措，他是想問"是不是我的鬍子有些扎了"，但舌根被壓制住說不出話來，熱氣交換蒸騰出的水霧落在他的雜亂鬚間。

這一切太超過了，可是范博梅爾無法拒絕。

青年人面對皮帶有些笨手笨腳了，但為了不讓年長者看出笨拙，用了些蠻力把他服帖的西褲扒拉下來，力氣大到使他髖骨上都遺留些紅痕，若即若離地暴露在空氣底下。

太快了，范博梅爾輕叫，可是他有什麼資格指責呢？

年長者合上雙眼，幾乎就要預見遵循過往對待的時候——忽然感到青年人把他背過去，沿著他漂亮的脊柱一路往下親。他胸前的肌肉有點兒貧瘠了，腿根卻仍然豐腴。青年人往後攬他的腰，用沒有歲月痕跡的手指穿到他的前胸去，試探性地揉他的乳頭——儘管已經可恥的因著先前的接觸挺立，青年人卻仿佛沒有察覺似的，溫和地搓揉，使年長者甚至立刻就想敞開來，襯衣紐扣被崩掉的那種敞開，就讓他在粗糲的牆面上摩擦都更能紓解心底蒸騰起來的熱意，像是高度酒精緩慢從腳底蒸騰上來。

不該是這樣的，范博梅爾睜眼緩緩吐出一口氣。

青年人根本不知道什麼是撫慰，只是對年長者的那雙愛不釋手，總算加些力氣揉捏了，卻又立刻吮上年長者的耳廓，胡亂蹬幾下把自己礙事的布料也蹬到腳踝，沒有來得及抬腳，便首先想纏上年長者的腳跟，用膝蓋磨蹭年長者的腿窩，滾燙的柱體密密貼著年長者的股縫。

是時候了吧，范博梅爾想。

青年人忽然停下來，是完全地那種停下來。年長者太美了，美到青年人心驚。年長者隱秘的紋路含羞地皺縮著，貼合膚色，且泛著些潤澤，是主人保養得當的結果。又幾乎立刻，青年人把年長者掰過來再次深吻，技巧已經遠勝於十分鐘前的自己。青年人只知自己好想、好想把年長者揉進自己懷裡，從前他仰望年長者，他記得年長者所有轉身後的不甘，他記得年長者所有熱淚中的倔強，他好想愛他。

青年人於是咬牙把自己擠進年長者的發顫的腿間，往前擠時只是輕輕磨過囊袋，年長者便很大聲地呻吟一聲，幾乎快要夾不住。明明只是嵌在腿間，卻比真的進入還要磨人。年長者底下已經一片濕，起初憑著經驗還分得清什麼是青年人興奮尖端的體液，什麼是自己被勾出的。後來就模模糊糊了，酸酸脹脹，又有些灼燒，舒服得又想蜷縮又想舒展。他等不急了，身體長年的慾望本能迫使他主動去找青年人的勃起，臀部上因著匆忙而蠻力產生的紅痕早沒有了，取而代之的明顯是毫無章法的吻痕和熱切的掌印。

被慾望驅使的年長者混沌地說，求求你，求求你進來，我想要你。年長者啊，他從來也不知道什麼是愛。他從來只知道求著會讓人高興，他從來只知道要說這些話，才會被放過。青年人不出聲，只亂七八糟地含他後脖頸上的一塊肉，還是每一次都堪堪進去的外部抽插，很用力地，克制，可是年長者不知道。

年長者開始低低的小聲嗚咽，應當是咬著手，青年人再專注的挺動也聽得見年長者喉間基於過往的悲鳴，但青年人自知沒有底氣說愛他。青年人也想落淚，他也是第一次愛人，也知道沒有充分的潤滑會很疼，愛是面對愛時不冒險。他開始以為是莽撞的往前頂傷了年長者，所以青年人很認真地吻，眼神清澈到年長者未見過這才是虔誠。青年人把嘴唇覆上年長者虎口的咬痕，固執要望進年長者眼底，也只說得出一句不要咬好不好。

青年人的拇指可以往外翻，伸手向前用翻起來的骨節揉年長者的冠狀溝，指面再落下來往下搓，專心到彷彿要把指紋拓在上面，沒有想到僅僅這樣年長者便戰慄得更深，也要撐著墻求他慢一點，又用尚未散去的泣音說，我每次，都有自己清理的。沒有被愛過的年長者仍存試探，但他沒有辦法。他被辜負得太多，到最後，不如實打實的皮肉交易來得暢快。

年長者比同輩人更捲的碎發亦很無助地淌著汗，只是突然，被青年人小心翼翼地小巧別到耳後，然後鄭重地面對面，青年人說我知道，說我愛你，還是只把年長者的同自己兩根一道攏在一起。年長者抨擊不了拙劣的技巧，只恨自己即便明示進入至此，仍一瞬間毫無理由地被情慾靈識貫穿，他永遠不會知道青年人天真地擔憂他舒不舒服，擔憂他有沒有不舒服。青年人以為年長者的貼心，不知道是年長者最後的拒絕。

然是年長者徹底渙散了，沒氣力制止黏稠的液體被青年人惡趣味地抹在自己臀部的吻痕上。年長者試著舔了一下青年人的下頷線，乾乾淨淨，同初出茅廬的自己一樣。

范博梅爾忽然生發出浸在溫水裡的幻象，那裡是放心被愛、期許得以踐行的溫柔鄉。


End file.
